le piège
by mellimac
Summary: Après Le prince de Sangmêlé: Harry est parti a la recherche des Horcruxes. Sur son chemin, il croise Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

_NA : Cette petite histoire se déroule après « le prince de sang-mêlé », au début de l'hiver. Harry Potter n'est pas retourné à Poudlard, il est parti à la recherche des Horcruxes._

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas vos critiques et encouragements, merci !_

**Chapitre un : mauvaise rencontre**

Il était seul. Seul et perdu dans une nuit de vent. Un air salé fouettait ses blessures, le glaçait et endormait la douleur. Il avait échoué tellement près du but, tellement près du quatrième morceau de l'esprit de Voldemort. Qui pourrait l'aider maintenant ? Sirius était mort, Dumbledore aussi. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas où le chercher. Il avait essayé tout seul, et il avait échoué. Il s'était fait piéger par la mer, dans la grotte. Une vague, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, l'avait happé, roulé, jeté contre les rochers. Il ne se rappelait pas de la suite, comment il s'était retrouvé sur ces pierres mouillées, suffocant, les vêtements en lambeaux et du sang partout. Sa baguette avait disparu dans les flots en furie.

La lune s'était levée, blanchissant l'écume dans le fracas des vagues et des roches. Allongé sur le sol, Harry regardait le ciel.

Un bruit.

Un être humain qui s'approche. Une silhouette sombre.

Harry se redresse comme il peut, en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Cet homme, il le connaît. Il aurait aimé le rencontrer un soir lumineux, un soir de lune ronde, et il l'aurait tué après un duel acharné, il aurait crié sa vengeance et rendu hommage à Albus Dumbledore.

Mais ce soir, Harry est blessé, désarmé, recroquevillé sur les galets. Ce soir n'est pas un soir pour croiser Severus Rogue.

Rogue ricane, comme d'habitude. Harry est envahi par la haine.

—La mer était bonne, Potter ?

—Va te faire f…, Rogue.

Rogue montre ses dents jaunes.

—Ne fais pas le malin Potter. Tu es prisonnier. Je t'emmène.

Rogue s'avance, la baguette pointée vers la poitrine de Harry. Le garçon tente de reculer, mais son corps n'obéit pas comme il faudrait. Rogue prononce des mots magiques, doucement. Harry comprend que ce sont des formules de guérison. Ses plaies se referment.

—Lève-toi.

Harry n'a pas attendu l'ordre de Rogue pour essayer de se redresser. Il se met d'abord à genoux, prend appui sur le rocher, et se met debout. Le vent souffle dans ses habits mouillés. Il tient bon. Regarde Rogue dans les yeux.

— « Si j'avais ma baguette, Rogue, je te tuerais.

Rogue ricane et tend, à bout de bras, une baguette magique qui ressemble à la sienne.

—C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Harry fait un geste vain pour s'en emparer.

—Tu es trop lâche pour te battre, Rogue ?

—Me battre ? Tu es déjà battu Potter, regarde-toi, tu trembles sur tes jambes.

Nous allons transplaner. »

Rogue lui attrape le bras. Harry tente de résister mais il se fait entraîner. Il a l'impression de perdre connaissance.

Il reprend ses esprits dans une pièce sombre et humide, éclairée par des torches. Elle lui rappelle désagréablement les donjons de Poudlard.

—Ou sommes-nous ?

—Ici, personne ne viendra te sauver, Potter. C'est une grotte protégée par des sortilèges puissants. On ne peut pas transplanter. Tu ne peux pas sortir, et personne ne pourra entrer, sauf moi.

—C'est quoi, le but ?

Rogue tord sa bouche en un mauvais sourire.

—Le but ? Le but en d'en finir avec Harry Potter. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se débarrasse de toi une fois pour toutes.

—Ou est-il ?

—Tu le verras bien assez tôt…

Harry vacille. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il se tient debout, tendu et fier. Mais il est blessé, ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il s'effondre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux : trois petites fioles

Rogue tendit la main au-dessus du corps de Harry et marmonna une formule magique. Harry se sentit ensuite traîné vers un matelas posé à même les pierres fraiches. Et il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, une faible lueur éclairait la grotte suintante d'humidité salée. Un feu la réchauffait. Il s'aperçut que ses habits avaient séché, magiquement ou naturellement, il ne préférait pas le savoir. Il se redressa, mit ses lunettes, et aperçut trois petites fioles remplies de liquide, et un mot laconique : «_ à boire à une heure d'intervalle . S.R_. »

Harry en déduisit que Rogue s'était absenté et en fut soulagé. Mais quelque chose clochait, une impression étrange. Pourquoi Rogue voulait-il qu'il guérisse ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Harry préféra ne pas boire les trois potions. Il vida leur contenu derrière une pierre. De toutes façons, il ne se sentait pas si mal que cela. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuie.

Harry posa les pieds sur le sol froid. La grotte rétrécissait vers la sortie. Harry était attiré par la lumière du jour. Mais il fit un pas de trop. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un le cognait en pleine poitrine. Il se retrouva assis par terre, la respiration bloquée. Il se releva une minute après et essaya de réfléchir. Sans sa baguette, il ne pourrait déjouer les maléfices de protection de la grotte, et sa baguette, Rogue l'avait. Au moins elle n'était pas perdue au fond de l'océan. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-elle récupérée ?.

Harry soupira et se mit a explorer les moindres recoins de la grotte. A part le matelas, une couverture et un pot de chambre, il ne trouva que des pierres. Il découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant dans le fond noir : un morceau de rochers s'était détaché, et derrière, quelqu'un pouvait facilement se cacher. Il caressa un instant l'idée de s'y blottir pour faire croire à Rogue qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais cela le rendrait ridicule quand Rogue le découvrirait ; Il connaissait cette cachette, évidemment.

La lueur du jour éclairait encore fortement la grotte quand Harry ressentit un mal de tête violent qui le fit presque hurler. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ressentit la douleur traverser son corps et paralyser ses muscles. Il avait reçu des sortilèges maléfiques quand il tentait d'attraper l'Horcruxe de la falaise, et leurs effets se mêlaient aux blessures des roches. Harry regretta son geste téméraire avec les fioles de Rogue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir la -dessus ; et encore une fois, il perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois: condamné à mort**

Une voix détestable le réveilla.

-Cela t'apprendra à désobéir, sale gamin.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et frissonna. Il faisait nuit maintenant et la silhouette sombre de Rogue se faisait menaçante.

-Où as-tu mis les potions ?

Harry évita le regard du Legitimens accompli. Mais cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

-Je les ai jetées par terre. Je ne crois pas que vous voulez me soigner.

Rogue resta silencieux un moment. Puis il dit :

-Malheureusement le Seigneur des Ténebres m'a donné l'ordre de te remettre sur pieds. Il veut te voir en pleine forme.

Harry sentit une nausée l'envahir. Il murmura :

-Pourquoi ?

Mais Rogue lui répondit en ricanant qu'il le découvrira bien assez tôt. Rogue ressortit trois fioles identiques à celles qu'il avait vidé. « Bois-les ou tu mourras vite, Potter », menaça son ancien professeur de potions, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte. « Attends, Rogue », voulut crier Harry. Mais un son très faible sortit de sa bouche. Il soupira. Rogue disparut.

Le regard de Harry retomba sur les potions, et il se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir avant de retomber malade. Rogue allait le livrer à Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait sans doute sa mort et l'échec de toute son entreprise. Voldemort le voulait vivant, et en bonne santé. Voilà qui manquait de logique, mais la logique de Voldemort était tortueuse. Si Voldemort le voulait « en pleine forme », cela ne pouvait être que pour l'utiliser avant de l'achever, pour utiliser sa force, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour le pire, évidemment.

Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte; qu'il ne cède pas au désespoir. Et si il refusait de se soigner ? Jusqu'à quand Rogue le garderait-il dans cette grotte ? Peut-être devrait-il mourir ici, plutôt qu'entre les mains de Voldemort. Comme cela, son pire ennemi n'aurait pas le loisir de l'utiliser et le plaisir de le faire souffrir.

Se suicider.

Herry explora un moment cette idée. Comment faire ? Il avait mal. Peut-être lui fallait-il seulement attendre, ne pas boire les potions de Rogue.

Cela semblait raisonnable. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à être raisonnable. Il repensa à Dumbledore, à son inexorable optimisme. Comment pouvait-il se résigner à se point ?

Non, il guérirait. Et ensuite, il s'échapperait, ou bien quelque chose, quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. Et il tuerait Rogue. Pour cela il lui fallait des forces.

Il but les trois potions et se sentit mieux.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient. Rogue venait le voir deux fois par jour, il lui apportait à manger et les potions. Le premier jour, Harry dormit beaucoup, mais le lendemain il eut le temps de constater qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à faire dans cette grotte. Il se sentait comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Rien que des souvenirs à remâcher. Et attendre. Harry se prit à espérer les visites de Rogue : il pensait que si il avait une chance de s'en sortir, de trouver une faille, ce serait à ce moment là. Mais Rogue faisait attention. Il activait toujours les protections en repartant. Et il ne disait rien. Rien. Harry essayait de provoquer sa colère, de le pousser à en dire plus sur ce qui l'attendait, mais Rogue ne réagissait pas. Il ne cherchait même pas à l'humilier. Comme si Harry n'existait déjà plus. Cela le terrifiait bien plus que tous les sarcasmes.

Le troisième jour, Harry se sentit guéri. Et il paniqua. Sa confrontation avec Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à se préciser. Il se demanda pendant des heures comment Rogue l'ammènerait jusqu'à son maître. Il pourrait résister, tenter une évasion. Mais peut-être que Voldemort viendrait ici, dans la grotte. Et là…

Au soir du troisième jour, Rogue vint comme d'habitude lui apporter du pain et du fromage. Harry le regarda dans les yeux :

-Je suis guéri.

Un instant, ce fut comme si Rogue cherchait à éviter son regard.

-Alors, l'exécution est pour demain, continua Harry d'un ton neutre.

-C'est au Seigneur des Tenebre de décider.

-Mais c'est vous qui allez lui dire que je suis guéri, non ?

Rogue fit une grimace mais ne répondit pas.

-Mais je peux savoir si c'est demain ou pas ! s'exclama Harry

-Ce sera plus tard je pense, dit Rogue.

-Pourquoi ?

Rogue se prépara à s'en aller

-Une question, Rogue ! Toi aussi, tu vas me torturer, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois en mourir d'envie quand même !

Rogue ne se retourna même pas. Il disparut. Harry resta seul dans le noir. Seul avec sa peur. Il se recroquevilla dans sa cachette.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A : _La suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, continuez ! Je vais continuer l'histoire (qui n'est pas très longue), mais je ne peux pas le faire très rapidement, alors merci de votre patience. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre quatre : Mission spéciale**

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. La nuit avançait, toujours plus froide et plus noire.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans un demi-sommeil, il entendit une voix, une voix qui paraissait venir de nulle part. Il ne comprit pas d'abord ce qu'elle disait. Et puis : « Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Répondez ! ». Il sauta hors de sa cachette, et cria de toutes ses forces : « Oui, je suis ici ! Je suis Harry Potter ! » Et il attendit, plein d'espoir.

Au bout d'une très longue minute, durant laquelle Harry craignit avoir rêvé, la voix reprit « Harry Potter, ici ? »

-« Je suis prisonnier, dans la grotte ! » cria alors Harry, en bondissant vers l'entrée. Mais l'homme s'approchait déjà, il avait franchi les barrières magiques, sa baguette brillait. Un sorcier. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Harry. Encore une fois, il avait de la chance.

Harry observa le visage inconnu, faiblement éclairé. Une impression à la fois de fermeté et de calme se dégageait de ses traits réguliers, de ses yeux bleus sombres.

-Bonsoir, fit le sorcier d'une voix grave.

-Bonsoir. Euh… qui êtes-vous ?

-John Packman, Auror. Ne bouge pas, je vais procéder à une vérification d'identité.

L'Auror leva sa baguette et la posa sur les cheveux de Harry, qui sentit en même temps son regard pénétrant se faufiler jusque dans son esprit. « Encore un _legitimens_ », pensa-t-il en soutenant le regard.

Et puis Packman sourit et rangea sa baguette.

-Eh bien, je suis heureux de rencontrer le grand Harry Potter ! En arrivant j'ai trouvé cela. C'est la tienne ?

Packman avait à la main la baguette de Harry, qui s'en empara avec reconnaissance, tout en trouvant étrange que Rogue ne l'ai pas mieux dissimulée. Mais il garda ses questions pour plus tard.

-Tu es seul ici ? reprit l'Auror.

- Oui. Depuis trois jours je suis prisonnier de cette grotte. Et de Severus Rogue.

-Rogue ? L'ancien professeur de Poudlard qui aurait tué Albus Dumbledore ?

-Qui l'a tué sous mes yeu.

-Mmm. Où est-il ?

-Il va arriver en début de matinée, normalement.

Packman fronça les sourcils . Il s'assit sur le lit et invita Harry à faire de même. Harry aurait préféré sortir tout de suite à l'air libre, mais Packman voulait des réponses à ses questions. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il pouvait, mais resta muet sur ce qui l'avait emmené près des falaises, sur sa quête des Horcruxes.

Packman avait l'air de sentir les réticences de Harry, et n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Il enchaîna :

-Je suis passé devant cette grotte par hasard, j'ai sentit de la magie, et je me suis approché. J'ai formulé le sort de détection de baguettes magiques, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ta baguette, sous une pierre. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais disparu depuis trois jours.

-Non, personne n'a donné l'alerte, je pense. Mais que faites-vous ici alors ?

-Mission spéciale.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Je préférerais qu'on en reste là dans l'échange d'informations. J'aimerais même que tu gardes notre rencontre secrète, si tu le veux bien. Que tu n'en parles pas à tes amis.

-Mais…

-En échange, Harry, je ne raconterais pas au ministère que l'Elu se promenait seul dans les landes sauvages depuis trois jours. Nous avons tous deux de bonnes raisons d'être là, c'est suffisant … Tu es d'accord ?

Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment le choix. Packmann semblait tout savoir, mais il inspirait la confiance.

-Oui. Je ne parlerais pas de votre mission et je vous remercie de votre discrétion.

-Bien. Maintenant il faut que nous déguerpissions avant le retour de Rogue. Tu sais transplaner tout seul ?

Harry hocha la tête, un peu confus.

-Mais, Rogue, vous n'allez pas l'arrêter ?

-Ce n'est pas prévu dans ma mission, je dois me faire le plus invisible possible.

-L'occasion est belle, pourtant. Il sera seul.

-Harry, tu dois me faire confiance. Nous l'arrêterons le moment venu, et il sera jugé pour meurtre. Il ne s'en sortira pas.

Harry commençait à être agacé par cette « mission spéciale ». Il pensa aller avertir l'Ordre du Phénix, et tendre un piège à Rogue.

-J'ai toujours été très déçu de l'action du ministère, Monsieur Packman. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous travaillez exactement, mais, tant que vous continuerez à arrêter les mauvaises personnes et à laisser courir les criminels…

Harry s'interrompit. Packman le regardait intensément. S'il parlait de Rogue à l'Ordre du Phénix, il faudrait qu'il évite les questions sur sa présence ici et sur son mystérieux sauveur. Il devait se concentrer sur la destruction des Horcruxes, et surtout, Voldemort ne devait pas se douter de sa quête.

-Harry, dit la voix chaude de Packmann. Je garde le secret et toi aussi. C'est le pacte. Si tu parles, je parle. Oublions ce qui s'est passé et nous te laisserons tranquille.

Mais à quel jeu jouait Packmann ? Le menaçait-il de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Il s'était levé. Harry le suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Le soleil pointait au dessus de l'horizon, l'air frais fouetta son visage.

-Où vas-tu aller ? demanda l'Auror. Il semblait pressé de le voir disparaître.

-Euh.. Au Terrier, chez les Weasley, répondit Harry d'un ton assuré. Cependant une petite voix en lui sentait qu'il était en train de mentir.

-Bien. Bonne chance pour la suite, Harry. Nous nous reverrons dans des circonstances plus sereines.

-Vous croyez ? Merci en tous cas. Merci de m'avoir tiré d'ici.

-Bon voyage.

Packmann attendait visiblement que Harry s'en aille le premier. Il se concentra sur sa destination et transplana facilement.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A : Merci pour les commentaires, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me pousser à prendre du temps et continuer… _

Chapitre cinq : arrestation

Harry s'était concentré sur sa destination : au sommet d'un grand sapin, à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de la grotte. Il espérait que Packman n'allait pas entendre le « CRAC » de son Apparition, et comptait pour cela sur le bruit du vent qui sifflait entre les pierres. Il avait vu juste : il s'accrocha aux branches et tendit le cou pour apercevoir au loin le crâne jaune de l'Auror disparaître pour Apparaitre on ne sait où.

Au-delà de l'enchevêtrement de roches, la mer ondulait calmement, et prenait des reflets orangés au soleil levant. Les mouettes tournoyaient en criant, et Harry, perché, se sentait fort et libre. Il n'avait aucune idée de là il se trouvait, mais le paysage ressemblait un peu à celui où il avait été blessé, en moins tourmenté, moins abrupte.

Harry guettait le retour de Severus Rogue. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui ferait. Il l'immobiliserait, sans doute, et puis il le livrerait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Rogue était en retard. Harry avait faim. Il pensa au Terrier, au bon petit déjeuner qui l'attendrait là-bas. Il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec Packman

Quand il commença à se sentir fatigué de tenir en équilibre sur sa branche, il décida de descendre et de trouver un autre poste d'observation, plus près de la grotte, pour être sûr de ne pas rater l'arrivée de son ennemi. Le soleil le réchauffait. Harry s'assit sur une grosse pierre plate, sortit sa baguette, et attendit encore. Il s'allongea. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Que faisait Rogue ? Peut-être allait-il revenir accompagné de Voldemort ? Harry envisagea cette éventualité. Que ferait-il alors ? Il faudrait qu'il se cache et qu'il observe ; Il ne pourrait pas défier Voldemort maintenant, puisque les Horcruxes n'étaient pas tous détruits.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupit. Et si Rogue, pendant ce temps, avait pénétré dans la grotte ? Et s'il avait transplané directement dans la grotte ? Peut-être que lui pouvait le faire ? Harry s'affola. Il bondit vers la grotte, la baguette à la main. Il s'engagea dans l'étroit passage, sans faire du bruit.

Il fut à la fois soulagé et déçu. Rien n'avait bougé, la grotte était telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Mais soudain, le bruit tant attendu claqua : « CRAC », au dehors, tout près de l'entrée.

Harry sauta derrière la grosse pierre, au fond , et se recroquevilla. En levant la tête, il pouvait voir. Voir Severus Rogue qui entrait dans la grotte d'un pas rapide. Il semblait pressé, et sûr de lui. Harry se retint de bondir pour arrêter Rogue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal, Rogue ne montrait aucun signe de surprise. Et pourquoi se dirigeait-il maintenant vers le matelas et le faisait-il disparaître ? Il fit disparaître également le foyer, et toute trace de leur passage, et s'apprêta à sortir. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Rogue ne l'avait même pas cherché.

Il savait. Il savait que Harry allait s'enfuir, que Packman allait le délivrer. Tout était prévu.

Harry bondit : « _expelliarmus !_ ». La baguette de Rogue vola, et l'homme se retourna brusquement, le visage figé dans une expression d'intense stupeur.

-Quoi ? Potter ?

Harry s'était précipité pour ramasser la baguette de Rogue. Il pointait maintenant la sienne sur la poitrine de son ancien professeur.

-Ne bouge pas, Rogue. Et répond. Qui est Packman ?

-Potter, tu es le dernier des idiots. Comme toujours, tu vas tout faire rater à fouiner dans ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Manifestement, Rogue était très en colère. Il s'avançait vers Harry d'un air menaçant. Harry lui cria de rester immobile, mais Rogue cherchait à récupérer sa baguette. Harry lui jeta alors un sort pour lui lier les pieds et les mains qui fit tomber Rogue sur les genoux. Il essayait de se relever tant bien que mal et finit par s'asseoir par terre en pestant.

-Enlève-moi ça, imbécile! Tu as peur de quoi ? Tu crois que je vais essayer de te faire mal ? Je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- Je te délivrerais quand tu m'auras expliqué ce qui se passe…

- Je te réponderais quand tu arrêteras de me tutoyer avec cet air insolent ….

Harry resta un moment sans voix. Des pensées inopportunes l'assaillaient. Il les repoussa.

- Je n'ai pas à montrer du respect à l'assassin de Dumbledore et de mes parents ! Et tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit.

Rogue lui jeta un regard haineux. Harry continua :

-Tu savais que Packman allait me délivrer, et il voulait que je transplane jusqu'au Terrier. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ton maître a encore bien pu inventer ? Quel plan maléfique…

Rogue ne disait rien, l'air accablé par la bêtise de Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : explications

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Harry décida de montrer un peu de bonne volonté. Il fit disparaître les liens de Rogue ;

-Maintenant, rends-moi ma baguette, dit l'ancien professeur d'un ton autoritaire.

-C'est à vous de faire un geste. Répondez-moi, qui est packman ?

-Moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ma baguette !

-Tenez !

Harry jeta la baguette de Rogue sur le lit. Il se mit sur la défensive, au cas ou Rogue attaquerait. Mais celui-ci rangea précautionneusement sa baguette sous sa cape.

- Vous, sous Polynectar ?

-Bonne déduction, Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Continue à réfléchir…

-Ecoutez, cela ne sert à rien de prolonger infiniment ces explications ! Pourquoi… pourquoi vous m'avez soigné ?

-Je t'ai soigné, Potter, parce que tu es la meilleure arme que l'on dispose pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry vacilla. Rogue n'aurait pas trahi ; Harry n'aimait pas cette idée . Pas du tout. Cela ne collait pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vu , et surtout, avec tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Rogue n'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus de cette situation .

-Alors, et … Dumbledore ?

-Quoi , Dumbledore ?. A cause de tes bêtises, il est mort pour rien. Pour rien, et par ta faute, Potter.

-Vous l'avez tué !

-Je l'ai tué parce qu'il me l'a ordonné. Pour protéger un petit imbécile qui croit pouvoir sauver le monde tout seul.

La colère bouillonnait dans le cœur de Harry, mais il devait la contenir pour arracher à Rogue les explications qu'il détenait. Il fit un effort surhumain

-Monsieur, est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer quel était le plan de Dumbledore que j'ai lamentablement fait échouer ?

-Lamentablement, c'est le mot. Eh bien… Il était très affaibli par ses affrontements avec le Seigneur Noir, et notamment la destruction d'un des Horcruxes. Il pensait qu'il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité dans cette guerre, que ce qui comptait maintenant, était que tu accomplisses ton travail. Que tu penses le faire seul, alors qu'en fait, .. je serais là, pour t'aider dans l'ombre, jusqu'au dernier moment. Quand tu serais face à lui, pour te permettre de le tuer, il fallait que je sois là. Et je serais là, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres me considérerait comme son plus fidèle serviteur, j'aurais tué son plus grand ennemi. Et comment faire pour qu'il ait toute confiance en moi ? Draco Malfoiy était ne difficulté. Si il ne tuait pas Albus Dumbledore, il mourrait ainsi que sa famille. Mais si je le faisais à sa place, j'aurais une chance de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner, profitant de sa bonne humeur face après la fin de son plus grand ennemi. Ainsi, ce geste, tuer Dumbledore, devait aboutir à sauver les Malfoy et a facilité ton travail.

Harry mit un certain temps à assimiler ces informations. Le silence pesait, et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les reproches de Rogue le déchiraient. Et puis la colère, salvatrice : Encore une fois, les « adultes » l'avaient tenu à l'écart de leurs, plan, encore une fois,Albus Dumbledore l'avait manipulé. Il l'avait immobilisé avant de mourrir, pour être sûr qu'il voit Rogue le tuer, pour être sûr qu'il ne sache rien. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance .

-J'ai encore une question. ….

-Pourquoi …

Harry avala sa salive difficilement, et reprit : pourquoi est-ce que je ne devais pas savoir que vous étiez de notre côté. ? Si vous m'aviez expliqué, si ..

- Est-ce qu'à un seul moment, Dumbledore t'as dit qu'il doutait de moi ?

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il repensait à toutes les fois ou l'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui répétait, inlassableent « j'ai confiance dans le professeur Rogue » , et à toutes les fois où Harry se répondait « pas moi. »

-Tu est minable en Occlumencie.

Harry tourna la tête brutalement.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, si tu t'étais montré plus coopératif, nous aurions pu te mettre au courant. Si, lorsque tu te serait trouvé face au Seigneurs des Ténèbres, à la fin, tu avais été capable de fermer ton esprit, alors cela n'aurais pas posé de problème que tu saches que j'étais là pour t'aider. Il n'aurait rien vu, et j'aurais pu agir par surprise. Mais, devant ta nullité, il a fallu te persuader que j'étais définitivement un mange-mort. Donc il a fallu que tu sois témoin de la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Rogue, incrédule. Des sentiments ambivalents le traversaient ; la colère et le regret. Un immense gâchis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 : ensemble

Dumbledore était mort pour rien. Mais ce n'était pas lui, Harry qui avait tué l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas lui, Harry, qui avait froidement assassiné le vieux sorcier.

-Vous l'avez tué, peut-être qu'il voulait mourir, mais finalement, vous l'avez tué. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il ne servait plus à rien ! Et même si c'était le cas, vous auriez pu refuser, vous auriez pu lui désobéir !

-Tais toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai essayé.

Un voile de tristesse traversa furtivement le visage de Rogue.

Un flash. Hagrid avait raconté à Harry comment il avait surpris une dispute entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Rogue disait qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Et Harry avait interprété cela comme la preuve que Rogue travaillait pour Voldemort.

-D'accord. Je me suis trompé. Mais vous m'avez bien aidé à me tromper par votre attitude. Et votre plan de vous faire passer pour un Auror et me délivrer sans que je ne me doute de rien a échoué. Et maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait une faiblesse chez son ancien professeur. Il avouait qu'il ne savait pas.

-Je dois continuer, fit Harry.

-Dumbledore est mort pour rien, dit Rogue avec rage.

-Il est mort. Je vais continuer à lutter.

-Sans moi, tu mourras vite

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

-Je ne t'ai pas proposé de t'aider.

-Très bien. Alors retournez au service de votre Maitre, bien protégé…

Rogue s'était levé et avait sorti sa baguette. Pris par surprise, Harry se retrouva projeté au sol, comme sous l'effet d'une violente gifle. Il brandit sa baguette en se relevant, tenta de pétrifier Rogue, qui para le sortilège. Puis la baguette de Harry vola, un autre sortilège le heurta au ventre et le remit à terre ;

-Tu es calmé, Potter ?

-Pauvre Rogue, si Dumbledore te voyait, réduit à user de ta force…

-Il s'agit de sauver le monde, Potter, pas de sauver ta petite fierté.

Harry se leva, un peu sonné, mais sa colère lui laissait un goût amer.

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

Un silence. Harry ramassa sa baguette. Rogue ne bougea pas.

-Nous sommes liés, dit Rogue

-Pas moi.

-Après la mort de tes parents, j'ai promis un première fois de te protéger. A la mort de Dumbledore, une deuxième fois.

-Promis à qui ?

-A Dumbledore , parce qu'il me le demandait. … Et à moi-même

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour… pour moi, je suppose .

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait refuser l'aide de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais été seul, et c 'est cela qui l'avait sauvé. Seul, il n'était pas assez fort pour accomplir sa tâche.

-Et si.. si nous faisions un effort, tous les deux. Pour lui, Albus Dumbledore. Alors, peut-être qu'il ne sera pas mort pour rien.

Rogue hocha la tête.

…

-Est-ce que je pourrais apprendre l'occlumencie ? Demanda Harry avec réticence, appréhendant le retour des désastreux cours avec Rogue.

-Je ne crois pas. Il faudrait du temps ; et du talent.

-Bon. Si vous retourniez au service de Voldemort…

-Quand tu seras face à lui, il verra tout de suite que je suis un traître. Il me tuera, et toi après.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

Harry et Rogue se regardèrent fixement. Herry lut la fatigue sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Fatigue de ces années de guerre, fatigue de la solitude, fatigue de se faire passer pour un traître. Et un lâche. Mais Rogue avait trop de fierté pour dire cette fatigue. Harry se sentait las, lui aussi, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il se battait seul.

-Allons rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue commença à parler, puis s'interrompit, comme s'il changeait d'avis. Et puis il dit:

-Albus m'en demandait trop. J'ai accompli ces dernières volontés. Je suis libre maintenant.

-Alors, vous nous abandonnez?

-Non. J'abandonne le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry grimaça un sourire.

Ils s'accordèrent sur l'essentiel: Rogue, Hermione et Ron devaient rester les seuls à connaître la quête des Horcruxes. Ils seraient solidaires tous les quatre, jusqu'au bout.

Harry transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Il passa presque une journée à convaincre ses amis que Rogue n'avait pas trahi et que lui, Harry, n'était pas soumis à l'Imperium. Ron et Hermione oublièrent leur frustration d'avoir été tenus à l'écart des aventures de Harry, et les trois amis se jurèrent de continuer ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.

Rogue disparut aux yeux de Voldemort et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il utilisait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ou bien le polynectar pour circuler sans se faire repérer. Il aidait discrètement ses trois anciens élèves, il fabriquait des potions protectrices et guérisseuses, enseignait des sortilèges et donnait des conseils.

FIN

N/A : _d'accord, cela se finit abruptement, mais l'essentiel est dit, vous ne trouvez pas ? qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Peut-être à une prochaine histoire…_


End file.
